1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball marking device. Specifically this invention relates to a golf stencil for marking a golf ball as a playing aid for golfers, which dictates exact club alignment in two positions; (a) line of stroke and (b) square to the club face.
2. Background
Heretofore it was known in the prior art to place various markings on a golf ball for various purposes. See for example the golf balls of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,662,530; 5,564,707; 4,258,921; 4,209,172; 3,753,565; 3,420,529; 2,709,595; 1,842,944 and 676,506; the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Typical of such prior art devices is the centerplane markings of Hsi-Chou (U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,511), and the calibrated grid of Chen (U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,716). The principal drawbacks of these prior art devices lies in their complexity in marking the ball, and in the case of Chen, using the marked ball. The His-Chou device utilizes an electric motor-driven for determining the center of gravity of a golf ball, so that the ball can be struck in the centerplane to ensure true flight. Chen utilizes a complex grid pattern placed on the ball or on a ball holder which allows the golfer to gauge where the ball is being hit. Neither system addresses how to have the golfer find the true putting line on a green.
Other devices have been marketed for novelty marking of golf balls, or for the placement of initials on a golf ball for identification purposes, such as in Cory (U.S. Pat. No. 849,600) and West (U.S. Pat. No. 943,851). None of these patents discuss aiding the golfer in putting true, i.e., utilizing both the intended path of the golf ball, and the position of the putter face.